It is known that transdermal or transmucosal dosage forms conveniently deliver drugs across a localized area of the skin or the mucosa. One such way of delivering drugs across the skin or mucosa is by way of a non-occlusive transdermal and/or topical dosage form. Some non-limiting examples of non-occlusive transdermal and topical semi-solid dosage forms include creams, ointments, gels, foams, sprays, solutions, and lotions (i.e. emulsions, or suspensions). Typically non-occlusive dosage forms are applied to the skin or mucosa and are left uncovered and open in the atmosphere. Because the non-occlusive dosage form is left uncovered, unwanted transfer of the pharmaceutical formulation to the clothing of the user or even to other individuals in close proximity to the user is unavoidable. Other drawbacks of the non-occlusive dosage form include evaporation of the formulation, removal of the formulation from the skin or mucosa, for example, by bathing or by other activities, and the inabsorption of the formulation through the skin, which is discussed below.
The inefficiencies of drug permeation across or through the skin or mucosa barriers are known. It is also known that the permeation of a drug in a non-occlusive transdermal or transmucosal dosage form can be as little as 1% and usually is no more than 15%. Thus, a vast majority of the active drug remains unabsorbed on the skin or mucosa surface. Because the vast majority of the drug remains on the skin and does not penetrate the skin or mucosa surfaces, the bioavailability of the particular drug is not optimal, and also a high risk of contamination of other individuals in close proximity to the user is presented by the unwanted transfer of the pharmaceutical formulation in the non-occlusive dosage form.
Problems associated with the unwanted transfer of a particular pharmaceutical formulation to others are well documented. For example, Delanoe et al. reported the androgenization of female partners of volunteers applying a testosterone gel preparation during contraceptive studies. (Delanoe, D., Fougeyrollas, B., Meyer, L. & Thonneau, P. (1984): “Androgenisation of female partners of men on medroxyprogesterone acetate/percutaneous testosterone contraception”, Lancet 1, 276-277). Similarly, Yu et al. reported virilization of a two-year-old boy after incidental and unintentional dermal exposure to a testosterone cream applied to his father's arm and back (Yu, Y. M., Punyasavatsu, N., Elder, D. & D'Ercole, A. J. (1999): “Sexual development in a two-year old boy induced by topical exposure to testosterone”, Pediatrics, 104, 23).
Moreover, the patient information brochure for ANDROGEL® (1% testosterone gel from Unimed Pharmaceuticals Inc.) emphasizes the potential for transfer of testosterone to other people and/or clothing and the brochure includes safety measures to be taken by the individual using the non-occlusive dosage form.
One way to overcome or minimize this contamination issue is to physically protect the transdermal dosage form by covering skin with the applied pharmaceutical formulation means of a patch device, a fixed reservoir, an application chamber, a tape, a bandage, a sticking plaster, or the like, which remain on the skin at the site of application of the formulation for a prolonged length of time. This is usually accomplished with occlusive dosage forms.
Occlusive dosage forms present some advantages over non-occlusive dosage forms such as assisting the rate of penetration of drugs across the skin by maintaining the thermodynamic activity of the drug close to its maximum (the thermodynamic activity of a drug in a dermal formulation is proportional to the concentration of the drug and the selection of the vehicle, and according to the laws of thermodynamics, the maximum activity of a drug is related to that of the pure drug crystal). However occlusive dosage forms also exhibit several major drawbacks. For example, occlusive dosage forms present a high potential of local skin irritation caused by the prolonged contact on the skin of the drug, volatiles, vehicle excipients, and the adhesive used to attach the occlusive device, e.g., the patch, to the skin. In addition, the occlusive nature of certain occlusive dosage forms, such as the patch device, also restrict the natural ability of the skin to “breathe,” and thereby increases the risk of irritation.
In addition to the aforementioned drawbacks of occlusive dosage forms, significant serious hazards have been documented regarding the high drug loading that is specific to patches. For example, several cases of abuses with remaining fentanyl in fentanyl patches have been reported. See, Marquardt K. A., Tharratt R. S., “Inhalation abuse of fentanyl patch.”, J Toxicol Clin. Toxicol. 1994; 32(1):75-8; Marquardt K. A., Tharratt R. S., Musallam N. A., “Fentanyl remaining in a transdermal system following three days of continuous use.”, Arm Pharmacother. 1995 October; 29(10):969-71; Flannagan L M, Butts J D, Anderson W H., “Fentanyl patches left on dead bodies—potential source of drug for abusers.”, J Forensic Sci. 1996 March; 41(2):320-1. Severe incidental intoxication cases have also been documented. See Hardwick Jr., W, King, W., Palmisano, P., “Respiratory Depression in a Child Unintentionally Exposed to Transdermal Fentanyl Patch”, Southern Medical Journal, September 1997.
Patch products typically contain patient information, which clearly indicate the risks discussed above. For instance, OXYTROL™ (an oxybutynin patch commercialized by WATSON Pharmaceuticals, Inc. USA) contains patient information that indicates the following warning: “Since the patch will still contain some oxybutynin, throw it away so that it can not be accidentally worn or swallowed by another person, especially a child.” The high level of active drug residues is thus a critical drawback of patches. Such accidents could not occur with the use of gel formulations.
Although attempts have been made to overcome drawbacks associated with both occlusive and non-occlusive drug forms, such attempts have been futile. For example, as noted above, one drawback of non-occlusive dosage forms is evaporation of the formulation, which is left open in the atmosphere. The formulation of non-occlusive supersaturated systems could have achieved an ideal merge but transdermal formulations, which rely on supersaturation technologies, present a major drawback of formulation instability, both prior to and during application to the skin due to solvent evaporation. Davis A F and Hadgraft J—Supersaturated solutions as topical drug delivery systems, Pharmaceutical Skin Penetration Enhancement, Marcel Dekker Inc, New York (1993) 243-267 ISBN 0 8247 9017 0, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Notably, extraordinary physicochemical changes occur with the evaporation of the solvent system, which result in modifications of the concentration of the active agent, which may even lead to drug precipitation, thereby altering the diffusional driving force of the formulation. See Ma et al, Proceed. Intern. Symp. Control. Rel. Bioact. Mater., 22 (1995). Consequently, the percutaneous absorption of the active agent may be quite different from that when the solvent was present.
In addition, controlling drug crystallization is of particular interest for non-occlusive transdermal systems. Campbell et al. resorted to a method of heating a crystalline hydrate to a temperature above the melting point in order to prevent the crystallization of the formulation. See, U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,953. Ma et al found that PVP added to the matrix acts as an effective crystallization inhibitor for norethindrone acetate transdermal delivery systems. See, Int. J. of Pharm. 142 (1996) pp. 115-119). DE-A-4210711 affirms that cholesterol and SiO2 are crystallization inhibitors for 17-.beta.-estradiol transdermal delivery system. WO 95/18603 describes soluble PVP as crystal inhibitor for patch devices and affirms that soluble PVP increases the solubility of a drug without negatively affecting the adhesivity or the rate of drug delivery from the pressure-sensitive adhesive composition.
Additionally, the inhibition of crystallization in transdermal devices was reported by Biali et al. See, U.S. Pat. No. 6,465,005 in which it is described that the use of a steroid (estradiol for instance) as an additive in a process of manufacture or storage of a transdermal device acts as a crystallization inhibitor during storage of the device.
Further, transdermal delivery from semi-solid formulations faces antinomic requirements. The drug delivery system should enable absorption of an extensive amount of active drug through the skin within the shortest period of time in order to prevent contamination of individuals, transfer to clothing or accidental removing. The drug delivery system should also provide sustained release of the active drug over 24 hours ideally, so that only once-daily application is required. This drug delivery system should also prevent drug crystallization at the application surface area.
Drug delivery systems having such properties may be achieved by combining various solvents. A volatile solvent may be defined as a solvent that changes readily from solid or liquid to a vapor, that evaporates readily at normal temperatures and pressures. Here below is presented data for some usual solvents, where volatility is reflected by the molar enthalpy of vaporization ΔvapH, defined as the enthalpy change in the conversion of one mole of liquid to gas at constant temperature. Values are given, when available, both at the normal boiling point tb, referred to a pressure of 101.325 kPa (760 mmHg), and at 25° C. (From “Handbook of Chemistry and Physics, David R. Lide, 79th edition (1998-1999)—Enthalpy of vaporization (6-100 to 6-115). Stanislaus et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,406 on Oct. 9, 2001) defined as volatile solvent a solvent whose vapor pressure is above 35 mm Mg when the skin temperature is 32° C., and as non-volatile solvent a solvent whose vapor pressure is below 10 mm Mg at 32° C. skin temperature. Examples of non-volatile solvents include, but are not limited to, propylene glycol, glycerin, liquid polyethylene glycols, or polyoxyalkylene glycols. Examples of volatile solvents include, but are not limited to, ethanol, propanol, or isopropanol.
TABLE 1Enthalpy of vaporization of certain solventstbΔvapH (tb)ΔvapH (25° C.)Ethanol78.338.642.3Propan-2-ol (isopropanol)82.339.945.4Propanol97.241.447.5Butan-2-ol99.540.849.7Butan-1-ol117.743.352.4Ethylene glycol monomethyl ether124.137.545.2Ethylene glycol monoethyl ether135.039.248.2Ethylene glycol monopropyl ether149.841.452.11,2-Propylene glycol187.652.4Not availableDiethylene glycol monomethyl ether193.046.6Not availableDiethylene glycol monoethyl ether196.047.5Not available1,3-Propylene glycol214.457.9Not availableGlycerin290.061.0Not available
Numerous authors have investigated evaporation and transdermal penetration from solvent systems. For Example, Spencer et al. (Thomas S. Spencer, “Effect of volatile penetrants on in vitro skin permeability”, AAPS workshop held in Washington D.C. on Oct. 31-Nov. 1, 1986) established that the relationship between volatility and penetration is not absolute and depends on many parameters such as for instance hydration of the tissue or the solubility of the penetrant in the tissue. Stinchcomb et al. reported that the initial uptake of a chemical (hydrocortisone, flurbiprofen) from a volatile solvent system (acetone) is more rapid than that from a non-volatile solvent system (aqueous solution). With an aqueous solution, close to the saturation solubility of the chemical, the driving force for uptake remains more or less constant throughout the exposure period. Conversely, for a volatile vehicle which begins evaporating from the moment of application, the surface concentration of the chemical increases with time up to the point at which the solvent has disappeared; one is now left with a solid film of the chemical from which continued uptake into the stratum corneum may be very slow and dissolution-limited.
Risk assessment following dermal exposure to volatile vehicles should pay particular attention, therefore, to the duration of contact between the evaporating solvent and the skin (Audra L. Stinchcomb, Fabrice Pirot, Gilles D. Touraille, Annette L. Bunge, and Richard H. Guy, “Chemical uptake into human stratum corneum in vivo from volatile and non-volatile solvents”, Pharmaceutical Research, Vol. 16, No 8, 1999). Kondo et al. studied bioavailability of percutaneous nifedipine in rats from binary (acetone and propylene glycol PG or isopropyl myristate IPM) or ternary (acetone-PG-IPM) solvent systems, compared with the results from simple PG or IPM solvent systems saturated with the drug. (Kondo et al. S, Yamanaka C, Sugimoto I., “Enhancement of transdermal delivery by superfluous thermodynamic potential. III Percutaneous absorption of nifedipine in rats”, J Pharmaco Biodyn. 1987 December; 10(12):743-9).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,900 to Reed et al. discloses a non-occlusive, percutaneous, or transdermal drug delivery system-having active agent, safe and approved sunscreen as penetration enhancer, and optional volatile liquid. The invention describes a transdermal drug delivery system, which comprises at least one physiologically active agent or prodrug thereof and at least one penetration enhancer of low toxicity being a safe skin-tolerant ester sunscreen. The composition comprises an effective amount of at least one physiologically active agent, at least one non-volatile dermal penetration enhancer; and at least one volatile liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,462 to Carrara discloses a pharmaceutical formulation in the form of a gel suitable for the transdermal administration of an active agent of the class of estrogens or of progestin class or of a mixture of both, comprising lauryl alcohol, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether and propylene glycol as permeation enhancers.
Mura et al. describe the combination of diethylene glycol monoethyl ether and propylene glycol as a transdermal permeation enhancer composition for clonazepam (Mura P., Faucci M. T., Bramanti G., Corti P., “Evaluation of transcutol as a clonazepam transdermal permeation enhancer from hydrophilic gel formulations”, Eur. J. Pharm. Sci., 2000 February; 9(4): 365-72)
Williams et al. reports the effects of diethylene glycol monoethyl ether (TRANSCUTOL™) in binary co-solvent systems with water on the permeation of a model lipophilic drug across human epidermal and silastic membranes (A. C. Williams, N. A. Megrab and B. W. Barry, “Permeation of oestradiol through human epidermal and silastic membranes from saturated TRANSCUTOL®/water systems”, in Prediction of Percutaneous Penetration, Vol. 4B, 1996). Many references may also illustrate the effect of TRANSCUTOL™ as an intracutaneous drug depot builder well known to one skilled in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,587 to Santus et al. discloses transdermal therapeutic systems for the delivery of alpha adrenoceptor blocking agents using a solvent enhancer system comprising diethylene glycol monoethyl ether and propylene glycol.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,890 to Punto et al. discloses an alcohol-free cosmetic compositions for artificially tanning the skin containing a combination of diethylene glycol monoethyl ether and dimethyl isosorbide as permeation enhancer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,243 to Fricker et al. discloses a pharmaceutical emulsion or microemulsion preconcentrate for oral administration of macrolide containing a hydrophilic carrier medium consisting of diethylene glycol monoethyl ether, glycofurol, 1,2-propylene glycol, or mixtures thereof.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,267,985 and 6,383,471 to Chen et al. disclose pharmaceutical compositions and methods for improved solubilization of triglycerides and improved delivery of therapeutic agents containing diethylene glycol monoethyl ether and propylene glycol as solubilizers of ionizable hydrophobic therapeutic agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,426,078 to Bauer et al. discloses an oil-in water microemulsion containing diethylene glycol monoethyl ether or propylene glycol as co-emulsifier of lipophilic vitamins.
Many research experiments have been carried out on diethylene glycol monoethyl ether (marketed under the trademark TRANSCUTOL™ by Gattefossé) as an intracutaneous drug depot builder. For example, Ritschel, W. A., Panchagnula, R., Stemmer, K., Ashraf, M., “Development of an intracutaneous depot for drugs. Binding, drug accumulation and retention studies, and mechanism depot for drugs”, Skin Pharmacol, 1991; 4: 235-245; Panchagnula, R. and Ritschel, W. A., “Development and evaluation of an intracutaneous depot formulation of corticosteroids using TRANSCUTOL® as a cosolvent, in vitro, ex vivo and in-vivo rat studies”, J. Pharm. Pharmacology. 1991; 43: 609-614; Yazdanian, M. and Chen, E., “The effect of diethylene glycol monoethyl ether as a vehicle for topical delivery of ivermectin”, Veternary Research Com. 1995; 19: 309-319; Pavliv, L., Freebern, K., Wilke, T., Chiang, C-C., Shetty, B., Tyle, P., “Topical formulation development of a novel thymidylate synthase inhibitor for the treatment of psoriasis”, Int. J. Pharm., 1994; 105: 227-233; Ritschel, W. A., Hussain, A. S., “In vitro skin permeation of griseofulvin in rat and human skin from an ointment dosage form”, Arzneimeittelforsch/Drug Res. 1988; 38: 1630-1632; Touitou, E., Levi-Schaffer, F., Shaco-Ezra, N., Ben-Yossef, R. and Fabin, B., “Enhanced permeation of theophylline through the skin and its effect on fibroblast proliferation”, Int. J. Pharm., 1991; 70: 159-166; Watkinson, A. C., Hadgraft, J. and Bye, A., “Enhanced permeation of prostaglandin E2 through human skin in vitro”, Int. j. Pharm., 1991; 74: 229-236; Rojas, J., Falson, F., Courraze, G., Francis, A., and Puisieux, F., “Optimization of binary and ternary solvent systems in the percutaneous absorption of morphine base”, STP Pharma Sciences, 1991; 1: 71-75; Ritschel, W. A., Barkhaus, J K., “Use of absorption promoters to increase systemic absorption of coumarin from transdermal drug delivery systems”, Arzneimeittelforsch/Drug Res. 1988; 38: 1774-1777.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,574 to Behl et al. discloses a pharmaceutical composition comprising a solvent system made of isopropanol, propylene glycol, oleic acid, water, and optional additional ingredients such as diacetin, caprylic acid, or transcutol. The composition can exist as a gel or as a thickened solution. It is restricted, however, to the transdermal administration of benzodiazepines or benzodiazepine antagonists to a host in need thereof, preferably as a transdermal patch or a reservoir type, i.e., as an occlusive formulation.
Thus, there remains a need to provide a pharmaceutically acceptable transdermal or transmucosal pharmaceutical formulation or drug delivery system that exhibits the advantages of both occlusive systems (high thermodynamic activity) and non-occlusive systems (low irritation and sensitization potential, and excellent skin tolerance) while overcoming the disadvantages of these systems. The novel transdermal or transmucosal pharmaceutical formulation of the present invention satisfies this need.